El Secuestro
by Star Dust Thieves
Summary: Un nuevo loco anda suelto en las calles, se ha escapado de Azkaban y va en busca de Harry y sus amigos,¿Que haran?
1. Chapter 1

El Secuestro

Capítulo 1- Ajedrez

- ¡Te mataré Potter! – gritó Ron Weasley con expresión retadora.

- ¡No lo creo posible! – contestó Harry, con la misma expresión.

Mientras tanto el rey de negras estaba siendo fusilado bajo la espada del

alfil. De repente el chico pelirrojo gritó: - ¡Jaque Mate! -

Un chico con anteojos y una cicatriz en la frente gritó: - ¡Nooo! -

Ron Weasley había ganado el partido de ajedrez mientras Harry se lamentaba por su derrota, una de muchas en las vacaciones.

En ese momento Ginny Weasley entró en la habitación. - ¿Por qué se escuchaban tantos gritos? – Mi mamá está muy preocupada. – dijo Ginny.

- ¡Apúrense ya!- replico Ginny

- Ginny¡solo un juego más! – dijo Ron.

- No, tenemos que comprar los libros ya. – contestó Ginny.

- Pensaba que iríamos hasta que mi papá llegara del ministerio. – dijo Ron.

Ginny se quedó pensando un momento, y luego dijo: - Es cierto se suponía que esperaríamos a mi papá, pero mi mamá cambió los planes, y ahora Hagrid nos acompañará.

- Hace mucho que no vemos a Hagrid. – comentó Ron

- Me gustaría saber que pasó con Grawp. – dijo Harry, que aún se lamentaba por su derrota en el ajedrez.

- ¡Por cierto se me olvidaba decirles que Fleggrrr hizo la comida y los está esperando en la cocina! – dijo Ginny riendo, en ese momento salió de la habitación dando grandes carcajadas.

- Creo que se está volviendo loca. – comentó Ron, que estaba buscando algo entre sus cosas.

Harry no contestó, solo se quedó observando a Ron, y después de un rato y con muchas curiosidad pregunto: - ¿Qué buscas Ron?

- Mi insignia de Prefecto. – contestó Ron preocupado, mientras tiraba más cosas en lugar de buscar.

- ¡No creo que la vayas a encontrar Ron! – dijo Harry mientras reía.

- ¿Por qué? – replicó Ron mientras maldecía su suerte por lo bajo.

- ¡¡Por qué la traes puesta en tu camisa tonto!! – gritó Harry mientras reía con más ganas.

- ¡Maldición! – contestó Ron un poco apenado. – Bueno al menos la encontré. – dijo Ron un poco colorado.

- Corrección¡Yo la encontré! – replicó Harry con aire ofendido.

- De acuerdo te daré crédito. – dijo Ron, que estaba menos colorado.

- Bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa es que la encontraste. – dijo Harry pensativo.

- Tienes toda la razón amigo. – replicó Ron.

- Creo que tenemos que bajar a desayunar. – dijo Harry que acababa de acordarse de lo que Ginny les había dicho a Ron y a el.

- ¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo! - ¡Ahora si se molestará mi mamá! – dijo Ron preocupado y maldiciendo su suerte.

- De repente se escuchó un - ¡Crack! – y una voz ronca y débil susurró: - No creo que mi mamá se moleste.

En ese momento Harry y Ron ahogaron un grito de miedo y de repente las caras de Fred y George Weasley aparecieron.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Fred y George habían empezado a reir. -¡¡Ja, ja, ja, si hubieran... ja, ja, ja visto... ja, ja, ja sus caras... ja, ja, ja!! – dijo Fred, que se moría de la risa. –

¡Pensaba que sólo Ron... ja, ja, ja se asustaría... ja, ja, ja pero tu Harry... ja, ja, ja no lo esperaba... ja, ja, ja! – dijo George que al igual que su gemelo se moría de la risa.

- ¡¿Por qué no crees que se moleste, Fred?! – replicó Ron muy ofendido.

- Por qué está muy ocupada limpiando el desastre que hizo Fleur al intentar hacer la comida. – contestó Fred que aún se reía de Ron y Harry.

- Vamos a ver. – dijo Ron quien estaba mas nervioso de lo común.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Harry quien tenía curiosidad por lo ocurrido en la cocina.

- Harry, cuándo terminen de comer regresen aquí para que les mostremos la nueva colección de los artículos de la tienda. – dijo George orgulloso.

- ¡De acuerdo! – replicaron Harry y Ron contentos antes de salir de la habitación de Ron.

- Espero que mi mamá no esté molesta. – comentó Ron un poco nervioso.

- Ya escuchaste a Fred, así que yo pienso que no se molestará. – contestó Harry impaciente.

- Harry, tu no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya que es obvio que contigo nunca se molestará, pero conmigo si. – replicó Ron, quien seguía un poco nervioso.

Los dos amigos continuaron callados mientras bajaban la enorme escalera que llegaba hasta la sala. Al llegar a la sala pudieron escuchar los gritos de desesperación de la señora Weasley y los sollozos de Fleur, y cuándo entraron en la cocina Ron y Harry no creían que fuera cierto la escena que estaban viendo, la señora Weasley gritaba como loca mientras limpiaba la cocina, Fleur lloraba desesperadamente mientras Bill, quien tenia un filete de res servido en un plato como siempre, consolaba a Fleur, y Ginny reía por lo bajo.

- Fred y Goerge tenían razón. – comentó Ron.

- Si, creo que no se equivocaron. – contestó Harry, quien aún no creía lo que veía.

- ¡Hola Harry! – dijo Ginny, quién aún reía por lo ocurrido en la cocina.

- Hola Ginny. – contestó Harry, el todavía no comprendía por qué Ginny era tan mala con Fleur.

- Ron, Harry, creo que será mejor que salgamos de aquí. – dijo Ginny muy contenta.

- Creo que tienes razón. – replicó Ron mientras salían de la cocina para ir a la sala.

- ¿Vieron la cara de Fleggrrr? – comentó Ginny emocionada.

- Si. – dijo Ron deprimido.

- Ron no seas así, además ya sabes que ella quiere a Bill, aunque te quisiera (algo imposible) eres muy pequeño para ella, y aparte recuerda que falta muy poco para que ellos se casen. – comentó Ginny intentando hacer enojar a Ron.

- ¡¡Fleur no me gusta!! – replicó Ron con aire ofendido. - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó desesperadamente Ron.

- Es obvio que te gusta, tan sólo ve como la miras. – dijo Ginny en tono burlón.

- ¡¡No me gusta!! – contestó Ron quién se estaba poniendo rojo. – Además yo no soy pequeño, tengo 17 años. – replicó Ron quién se ponía mas rojo y molesto con cada palabra que su hermana decía.

- Bueno como tu digas, pero aún así pienso que te gusta Fleggrrr. – dijo Ginny.

- Piensa lo que quieras. – contestó Ron antes de abandonar la sala.

- ¡Harry, estaré en mi habitación! – dijo Ron muy enfadado, cómo si Harry hubiera tenido la culpa de todo.

- Está bien. – contestó Harry, quién comprendía el enojo de su amigo.

- Ginny, me gustaría preguntarte algo. – dijo Harry.

- De acuerdo. – contestó Ginny intrigada por la pregunta.

- Ginny, sólo quisiera saber, por qué tratas a Fleur así. – preguntó Harry nervioso por la respuesta de su amiga.

- Harry ya te lo había dicho antes, odio a Fleur Delacour y no me harás cambiar. – dijo Ginny tranquilamente.

- Pero ella no es mala persona, solo... – en ese momento Harry decidió guardar silencio y no dar su opinión, ya que no quería tener mas problemas como el año pasado con su amiga.

- Harry, si te molesta tanto que le diga Fleggrrr a Fleur y que me burle de su torpeza, entonces intentaré no ser tan mala con ella, pero tu también tienes que comprenderme a mi, por que yo tengo que compartir mi habitación con ella a la fuerza y para colmo me desespera su acento. – dijo Ginny un poco irritada.

- Bueno, creo que te entiendo. – dijo Harry decepcionado por la forma de pensar de su amiga.

- Supongo que está bien. – contestó Ginny confundida por la forma tan calmada en que había tomado la situación Harry.

- Será mejor que me vaya arriba con Ron. – dijo Harry mientras veía el reloj que estaba en la pared y marcaba las 12:30 p.m.

- Bien..., yo iré a la cocina a averiguar a que hora iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar los libros, cuándo lo averigüe iré arriba y te lo diré. – propuso Ginny un poco confundida por haber decidido regresar a la cocina.

- De acuerdo. – contestó Harry.

- Bien nos vemos luego Harry. – dijo Ginny condenada a entrar a un cuarto de locos.

En cuanto Ginny entró a la cocina vió una escena totalmente diferente a la que había visto cuando salió, la señora Weasley ya no estaba limpiando y tampoco estaba como loca gritando, al contrario, estaba calmada y sentada en la mesa tomando un café. Fleur ya no estaba llorando, pero seguía sentada en la mesa mientras Bill la abrasaba. En ese momento la señora Weasley se dio cuenta de que Ginny había entrado y se puso de pié.

- Hola hija, empezaré a hacer la comida para que podamos ir al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas que necesita para Hogwarts. – dijo la señora Weasley muy contenta.

- Si mamá. – contestó Ginny.

- ¿A qué hora iremos al callejón Diagon? – preguntó Ginny impaciente.

- Hagrid vendrá a recogernos a la 1:30 p.m. – dijo la señora Weasley mientras preparaba a toda prisa el desayuno.

- Gracias. -

- Hija ve arriba por favor y dile a los chicos que se alisten para bajar a desayunar. – dijo la señora Weasley que continuaba haciendo el desayuno.

- De acuerdo. -


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2- Imperius

Mientras Ginny salía de la cocina para ir arriba a contarle a los chicos lo que había visto; en el cuarto de Ron, Harry, Fred, George y Ron observaban los nuevos artículos de la tienda "Sortilegios Weasley" de los gemelos.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Ron, quien estaba viendo una baraja muggle.

- Son 3 galeones. – dijo George con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Pero si soy tu hermano! – protestó Ron con aire ofendido, Ron buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró 2 cromos, 4 grageas, 1 pelusa y 1 moneda vieja y sin valor. Ron miró a George con ojos brillantes y exclamó – ¡Por favor! -

- No te daremos nada. – contestó George.

- Al menos que... – dijo Fred

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron ansioso - ¿QUÉ?

- Limpiaras la tienda por una semana. – dijo Fred

- ¡Pero si soy tu hermano! – volvió a protestar Ron exaltado.

- Eso lo vuelve mas divertido. – comentó George

- ¡Exacto! – respondió Fred emocionado. - Bien dicho hermano, por eso no te daremos nada.

- ¿Entonces limpiarás la tienda o no? – preguntó George.

- Harry... – dijo Ron - ¿Me prestas dinero? -

- Si. – contestó Harry mirando un álbum mágico de fotografías de Quiddich.

De pronto sintió una extraña presencia acercándose a el. Se acercaba cautelosamente, ya estaba bastante cerca...

- ...¡Hola! – dijo Ginny.

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó Harry con un pequeño salto.

- Mi madre quiere que ya bajen a comer. – explicó Ginny, y se dio la vuelta

– Por cierto, - dijo regresado su mirada a Harry – Hagrid vendrá a la 1:30 p.m. -

Todos siguieron a Ginny por las escaleras, Harry seguía pensando sobre el álbum mágico de fotografías de Quiddich, mientras que Ron discutía con Fred y George acerca de las baraja muggle. – ¡Fred ya te dije que Harry me prestará dinero! – dijo Ron malhumorado.

- "Harry préstame dinero", "Harry ayúdame", Harry, Harry, todo Harry, Ron cuándo aprenderás a no depender de los demás siempre. – opinó George imitando a Ron para intentar molestar más a su hermano.

- Especialmente de Harry. – agregó Fred con tono burlón.

- Mira quien me lo dice, "Soy George y no podría sobrevivir sin mi gemelo ni un minuto". - replicó Ron intentando hacer una imitación de su hermano.

- Ya cálmense los tres. – dijo Ginny quien estaba harta de escuchar los gritos de sus hermanos.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontraron a la señora Weasley con la comida servida en la mesa. – Por suerte la cocinera no fue Fleggrrr. – dijo Ginny burlándose.

Fleur y Bill le tiraron miradas destellantes a Ginny, quien seguía ocupada burlándose. Harry no quiso discutir con ella y se quedó callado. Se sentaron todos en la mesa y estaban tan hambrientos que en cuanto vieron la comida empezaron a comer, apenas sin perder la cordura.

- Fred. – dijo George. -¿Cómo va el plan? -

- ¡Perfecto! – contestó Fred con la boca llena.

- Por favor. – dijo la señora Weasley. – No vayan a volar la casa de nadie. -

- Muy buena, mamá. – dijo Fred.

- La tomaremos en cuenta. – dijo George mordiendo un pan.

- ¡Miren esto! – exclamó Bill al ver un artículo en el periódico. Todos se amontonaron para leer, incluso los gemelos que hacía unos segundos tramaban una nueva broma con bombas fétidas. – Loco suelto, un asesino escapa de Azkaban; - leyó Bill – si ve a este hombre, póngase seguro y denúncielo. -

- ¡Es ateggador! – dijo Fleur, Ginny burlándose de su acento.

Bajo el encabezado se apreciaba una fotografía mágica de un hombre barbado con una cicatriz en el cuello parecida a algún jeroglífico egipcio, bastante ambiguo. Estaba rompiendo unas cadenas mágicas con sus propias manos. Fleur lo reconoció luego de unos instantes. Lo había visto antes, pero n podía precisar dónde.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Fleur? – preguntó Bill al ver la cara pálida de Fleur.

- Nagda. – dijo Fleur. – Estoyg bien.

- Awww...¡Ya se espantó Fleggrrr! – pensó Ginny, mas no lo dijo para no molestar mas a Harry.

- Espero que lo atrapen pronto. . dijo Harry. – Tengo el presentimiento de que lo veremos cara a cara. -

- ¿¡Por qué siempre a nosotros?!- exclamó Ron

- Sólo es un presentimiento. – dijo Harry.

Fleur seguía meditando en silencio. Estaba segura de que lo reconocía pero como si lo hubiese visto en un sueño o muchos años atrás. Por mas esfuerzo que hacía por recordar, ningún lugar se le venía a la cabeza.

Alguien tocó la puerta. La señora Weasley le dio paso a Hagrid, quien había llegado media hora tarde, ya era hora de ir a comprar las cosas que necesitarían para Hogwarts.

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo Hagrid. - ¿Qué hacen, cómo están?-

- Leíamos el periódico, Hagrid. – dijo Ron.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Hagrid. - ¿El loco suelto? -

- Si, y de veras que es feo. – dijo Fred.

- Compórtate Fred Weasley. – dijo la señora Weasley

- Lamento el retraso, pero hay una enorme plaga de doxys en los terrenos de la escuela. – afirmó Hagrid

- ¿Hagrid nos podrías regalar algunas? – preguntó George recordando los experimentos que habían hecho hace 2 años usando doxys.

- ¡George Weasley! – gritó la señora Weasley con expresión severa. – Ni se te ocurra meter esas criaturas en esta casa.

- De acuerdo mama. – contestó George.

- Las meteremos a nuestra tienda. – dijo Fred con una mirada pícara mientras todos, a excepción de la señora Weasley reían.

- Recuerden que debemos regresar aquí antes de que obscurezca. – dijo severamente la señora Weasley.

- ¡De acuerdo! – contestaron todos a coro.

- ¡Apúrense! – dijo la Señora Weasley.

- ¡Claro! – dijo Harry, y se metió a la chimenea.

Uno por uno todos usaron polvos Flu para llegar al callejón Diagon, la señora Weasley al final, pero antes de irse les tenía que preguntar algo a Bill y Fleur, que parecían estar concentrados en lo suyo.

- Bill, no me haggas mucho cagso, pego yo geconozco a ese lgoco. – dijo Fleur.

- No dejaré que te haga daño, es una promesa. – dijo Bill.

- ¿Vienen o no? – dijo la señora Weasley.

- ¡Sí! – contestaron a coro, y fueron tras la señora Weasley.

Al encontrarse todos en el callejón Diagon, cada quien tomó su camino para "terminar mas rápido". Harry, Hagrid y Ron fueron juntos para ver todo en el callejón Diagon, Ginny y su mamá fueron a Flourish & Blotts, los gemelos fueron a ver los artículos de la tienda de bromas Gambol & Japes y Zonko, y Bill con Fleur fueron a la heladería Florean Fortescue.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Ron cuándo vio a la chica que estaba parada afuera de la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin como a veinte metros de distancia.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Hermione y corrió cargando sus libros para Hogwarts.

- ¡Oye! – dijo Ron - ¡¿Qué hay de mi?!

- ¡Oh! – dijo Hermione - ¡Hola Ron! -

- Hola, Hermione. – dijo Ron algo celoso de Harry.

- ¿Los acompaño? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Claro! – expresó Ron.

Mientras tanto, Bill y Fleur caminaban entre enormes grupos de gente para ir a la heladería Florean Fortescue. Fleur estaba literalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no notó que Bill no lograba hacerla hablar.

- Fleur... Fleur... ¡FLEUR! – insistió Bill.

- Lo siengto Bill. – dijo Fleur algo arrogante.

- Te he notado muy angustiada¿Quieres decirme que te pasa? – comentó Bill.

- ¡Ya he digcho que no sugcedeg nagda! – replicó Fleur

- ¿Necesitas estar sola? – preguntó Bill

- Solog un mogmentog. – contestó Fleur

- Pero ten cuidado, nos vemos antes de las 7:00 p.m. en la tienda se Fred y George¿Vale? – dijo Bill, y le guiñó un ojo.

- Deg acuergdog. – contestó Fleur.

Cambiaron de dirección y tomaron lados opuestos por un momento hasta que se perdieron entre la gente.

- Imperius. – dijo una voz misteriosa desde entre la gente.


End file.
